Breaking Through
by carebearsmiles
Summary: One shot of my latest story, as always it will be updated if requested. They've never met before but it was bound to happen eventually. Clary just never thought it would happen during the Zombie Apocalypse. They might not be alone yet, but they will be if they can't find the cure. Clace, Mallec, and Sizzy. This story will be Rated M just like all of my others, you have been warned.


**Chapter 1**

 **One shot of my latest story, as always it will be updated if requested. They've never met before but it was bound to happen eventually. Clary just never thought it would happen during the Zombie Apocalypse. They might not be alone yet, but they will be if they can't find the cure. Clace, Mallec, and Sizzy. This story will be Rated M.**

 **I haven't seen any stories recently and I had recent inspiration for this so enjoy. I will be updating my other stories soon so don't forget to check those out too!**

 **It was really hard for me to write this week and I wasn't sure about even updating at all. My college professor for Creative Writing completely trashed my work last week and I was 100% crushed. I put my heart and soul into my writing and I cried for two days after what he had to say about my piece of Fiction. It's you guys that kept me going this time.**

 **Characters Belong to Cassie Clare.**

 **This story will be Rated M just like all of my others, you have been warned.**

* * *

 **Clary POV**

My brother. That's all I have left in this world. I could say that I have parents, I could even say that I am safe – but it is worth being safe if I don't live?

I've asked myself these questions a million times.

 _Is it worth having a safe home if we can't save everyone?_

 _Is it worth having parents if they would rather lead our people than parent me and my brother?_

 _Is it worth staying in the city if I can't make a difference?_

 _Is it worth all of this training if I am forbidden to use it?_

 _Is it worth living if we're all going to die anyways?_

So basically, life sucks, literally. Fifty years ago, a secret section of the government perfected the virus for the Zombie Apocalypse. They were trying to create a cure for it in case it ever became reality. But the virus was stolen before it could be properly destroyed. They say that the virus was finished but now lays in a secret bunker with thousands of Zombies inside. They say it's impossible to recreate without the original virus. They say it can't be retrieved because the location was never made public before the outbreak.

Do you know what I think?

I think that they never finished the cure. I think that the virus was mishandled and infected the workers and that's how it spread. I think they will never find the cure.

So, the world went crazy.

Every world leader gathered for one last meeting. They created a safe heaven for survivors of the initial wave. It took one year, but they finished it. I always found it funny, so many billions of people around the world, and they could only save 2 million. If you think about it, what is 2 million people against billions of zombies?

The elders all tell the same story. New York City became a safe heaven for survivors, if you could make it there alive, you'd be safe forever. They closed all transportation going in and out of the city and built a 100-foot reinforced concrete wall surrounding the city. They created 50 square miles of fresh land designated for farming and a secured beach for fishing and surfing. It's sad to think that they fit the entire world in one city, put a wall around it, and called it home.

I hate it all the same.

Who are we to hide in this city when the world needs our help?

* * *

I look down at my sketch book and see my newest drawing. I drew the wall, but I drew it with life behind it, trees, and the sun shining. I scowl at the drawing and flip it to the next page.

The town is so busy today, people come and go to work, and kids come and go to play. Only one third of the city is designated for living, and that's where you'll find the most people. One third is designated to factories and businesses. The last third designated for farming and the richest families that can afford some of the surrounding land. This is where I live.

My parents own the land furthest away from the city. The house is built with cement bricks like a castle almost. It kind of reminds me of an old Victorian style church almost that was converted. Still, it's home.

Sometimes I admire the world we get to live in – one without death and destruction. Sometimes, only a few times ever in my lifetime, we have gotten survivors from beyond the wall. We take them in, of course. They get a place to live and a job they get to pick – but they all have their own stories to tell about their lives in hell.

It's said that this home of mine, is like a Safe Haven, but not everyone has the means to get here. They say that every surrounding city is all taken over, there's not a checkpoint left not overrun. It makes since considering my parents haven't been able to make contact with anyone outside the wall in years, even our paid scouts all went silent.

So, we stay inside the wall.

There is only one select group left, made up of volunteers, only the best of the best, that get to mission beyond the wall. They have to follow the secured path and can't veer away from their mission; but they get to see what it's like out there.

I train with them sometimes, per my father's request, to keep my skills up to date and top notch. I am in physically flawless shape, I can use any weapon with confidence, and I can hunt. Not every female in this town can stay the same.

 _Why is it I feel so claustrophobic in a town that gives me everything I need?_

Because I am selfish.

I want one more thing, something I can't get here.

 _I want a life of meaning._

 _I want a life of adventure._

 _I want another life to share it with._

* * *

"Again," my brother says offering me a hand.

I decline his hand and pick myself up off the mat.

He strikes first this time but I dodge the blow with ease. _Almost too easy_.

I aim for his hands but before I can connect the wind is knocked out of me. It takes me a moment to realize he kicked out to trip me and I just landed on my back, hard.

"Again," he says again, this time not even offering me his hand.

I pick myself up, this time leaving my weapon on the ground. He smirks at me and takes his stance. My hands are at my sides and I take a deep breath. He strikes first again.

I take advantage of his arm being raised and I am low. I tackle him at his waist, something I can do because I am so short. He grunts when his back connects with the mat for the first time this evening. I pin his elbows down first so he can't fight with my knees. It only takes a minute before he accepts defeat.

"That's my girl," our dad says from the doorway. Luke might not be our biological father but he's the only one we've ever known.

We get up and he greets us half way into the room.

"She caught me off guard," Jon wined.

"Beat him up, Clary," Luke says with a wink.

We laugh off the joke but I can tell what he's about to announce. When the silence overcomes us, he makes the announcement.

"We have approved another run into the nearest city," he said looking to Jon. "The hospital has been going through too much medicine and the factory can't keep up."

"Yes, sir," Jon says all soldier like.

"The announcement will be made this evening, and the mission is a go for in the morning," he states. "You will return by nightfall." He hands Jon a folder that holds all of the rest of the information. "I have already called your team, son, they will be here in an hour."

"Understood," he says with a smile on his face. "Thanks, dad."

We wait for him to leave the room and the door to close before we take our waters out and hydrate. It's a few more minutes before I get myself together enough to comment on his mission.

"You're leaving again," I say more like a fact than a question.

"This city needs the supplies," he says in the same tone.

"You're going to be careful," I demand again.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he says with a halfhearted smile.

"Bad joke," I say even though we still laugh. We have to laugh. If we don't laugh now, then it would make this all too real. It would make the risks of Jon leaving again too real. That he might not ever come back, that something could go wrong, he could even be turned. So, we laugh to ignore the very real reality that what he does is dangerous.

"I thought it was funny when I said it in my head," he shrugged it off. "I'll be with the best team, with the best weapons, and the best plan. We'll be on coms the entire time."

"Just like always?" I ask more for my sake than his.

"Just like always." Just like that, it's a promise. He is going to return.


End file.
